Valentine
by RahDamon
Summary: After a failed attempt at making chocolate Arthur has to overcome some of his inhibitions regarding love declarations.


**Title: **Valentine

**Genre:**Romance …?

**Rating:**PG/T

**Word Count:** 836

**Warnings:**Fluff and mentions of sex

**Summary: **After a failed attempt at making chocolate Arthur has to overcome some of his inhibitions regarding love declarations.

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me, get it? It belongs to himaruya. That's the guy's name, right?

* * *

He glared at the smoking pile of ash that was sitting on his table and wondered how the bloody hell had he managed to turn chocolate into a pile of ash. It was supposed to be a heart out of milk chocolate with the message "A happy Valentine's Day, Alfred!" in white chocolate written on it. Arthur seriously thought that perhaps his lover didn't blow his culinary skills - or rather the lack of them - out of proportions.

Sighing he threw the remains of the chocolate disaster into the rubbish bin and cleaned his dirty kitchen counter. It would have been probably better to just buy some Valentine chocolate - it wasn't like there weren't enough around ; the market was full to the brim with them - but his pride got to him. He wanted to give a home-made Valentine to Alfred and watch how his expression would light up with the sweet taste of melting chocolate on his tongue and glow with pleasure. Because of Arthur.

But he could forget that daydream of his since he couldn't even make a Valentine. It was so depressing. Here he was, eons old, and still not able to cook something edible. Yes, he admitted his bloody inability to prepare any food right - beside tea ; tea wasn't food though; it was liquid and for drinking - and would Alfred be here to witness his confession he would have fallen out of his seat while laughing his well-built, tan, American ass off.

" I am such a hopeless case," he whispered to himself. Arthur knew that he wasn't the best at showing his feelings and the usually so impatient Alfred was very patient fwith him in that regard but he wanted to express his love clearly at least on Valentine's Day, the lovers celebration day.

Alfred had in their rather long relationship always provided the emotional support, the _I love you_s and the _You are so fucking beautiful I adore you_s without expecting anything in return. But Arthur didn't miss the dimming of his eyes when he failed to return the _I love you_ or the slightly less bright smile when Arthur ignored whatever romantic actions Alfred had spun.

It wasn't like he didn't appreciate Alfred's efforts. He loved them in fact and had the same feelings for the lad he just couldn't say them out loud.

It would give them form and words and him _**weakness**_ and he had been hurt too often as to be careless with his emotions when they could be used against him. But he was reasonably certain that his lover wasn't that kind of person.

His door bell shelled and he flinched surprised but then scolded himself. He knew who that was.

And really, in front of his door stood Alfred, beaming white smile, golden glowing hair, twinkling blue eyes and looking generally like Prince Charming, or better yet a _hero_. His arms, however were full of bags, many a girly pink and some a stylish violet.

" Hey Artie, why don't ya invite me in? I have my arms kinda full and want them to be empty." Alfred declared and Arthur moved to the side to let the hero – where had he picked up this obsession with that particular word and its ideal? - enter his house and Alfred went straight to his kitchen and dumped all his baggage on the table.

Alfred slung his trademark jacket from his shoulders and threw it over a chair before rummaging in the many bags he had carried with him. Arthur only watched amused how he seemed to search something – and how could the lad buy so much anyway? As far as he knew they were in a recession – and the young man let out a triumphant "There you are!" as he found what he was seeking.

It was a deep amethyst heart, bound by a ribbon of Rubin color, and very clearly Valentine chocolate. Al held it out to him him with a charming grin tweeting " Here Artie, this is for you~!"

Gracefully Arthur took it from these big hands, his eyes softening and his thoughts from before jumped him. He hadn't any chocolate to give his lover so he had to give him something else.

Breathing in deeply Arthur gathered all the courage he had, walked to Alfred whose perplexed eyes looked at him and kissed him – his heart beating so fast wouldn't he know better he would think it was a machine – right smack on the lips and whispered against his lover's lips " I love you."

The dumbfounded look on America's face stayed there for only the fraction of a second before a lustful glint appeared in his eyes and in a seductive purr he suggested: " Let's move the celebration to the bedroom."

Needless to say Arthur spent the rest of his Valentine's Day in a blissful state of moaning and pleasure and being pounded into over and over again.


End file.
